Why?
by Professor Authordude
Summary: The thoughts of a reader saddened by the death of Sirius Black. He will live in our hearts forever.


Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius would be ALIVE and FREE and  
HARRY WOULD BE LIVING WITH HIM. As none of the above is true of the  
series, it would have to be inferred that I do not own it.  
A/N- This poem has been written for ages (a year today [6/21/04]), but it  
was in a notebook which I gave to my secretary, so I couldn't type it. I  
wrote it after reading of Sirius's death in The Order of the Phoenix. Hope  
you like it!  
P.S. I have a Mac, so the formatting gets all screwed up. To be on the  
safe side, I'm going to put my standard squigglies () between stanzas.  
This is written from a reader's POV (aka mine), and probably will not get  
typed today, but we can hope.  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Sirius  
You got dealt  
Such a raw hand  
In life  
  
Why?  
  
After losing  
Two of your best friends  
To the betrayal  
Of another  
You, too, were betrayed  
By the same traitor  
  
Why?  
  
No one knows  
The horrors of Azkaban  
Like you do  
No one had to spend  
Twelve years  
In that place  
Imprisoned  
For a crime  
They did not commit  
  
Why?  
  
And yet  
You escaped  
Though it was deemed  
Impossible  
You escaped  
  
Why?  
  
The betrayer survived  
And you were the only one who knew  
His death  
For which you were imprisoned  
Was faked  
And the betrayer  
Survived  
  
Why?  
  
You knew  
With the betrayer alive  
The boy  
You cared most about in the world  
Was not safe  
Was in fact  
In great danger  
  
Why?  
  
You met him  
Talked to him  
Convinced him of your innocence  
And yet  
At the last moment  
The betrayer struck again  
Depriving you of your freedom  
  
Why?  
  
But Harry pulled you through  
Rescued you  
Spared you from a fate  
That is worse than death  
More worried about your safety  
Than anything  
  
Why?  
  
For the next year  
You saw each other fleetingly  
Exchanged letters  
Even managed to meet  
Face to face  
Several times  
  
Why?  
  
The night  
Of the Third Task  
Was the worst  
That you've ever faced  
It was like  
James and Lily  
Dying  
Again  
  
Why?  
  
But again  
Harry pulled through  
He came back  
Changed  
  
Why?  
  
He'd seen things  
No one should see  
No child  
Adult  
Teenager  
Anyone  
But Harry did  
  
Why?  
  
Voldemort had risen  
Putting Harry in greater danger  
Than ever before  
  
Why?  
  
It was the betrayer  
He had struck again  
Taking Harry's blood  
To raise Voldemort  
Killing Cedric Diggory  
  
Why?  
  
Cedric wasn't supposed to be there  
It was an accident  
A fluke  
But Harry blamed himself  
For Cedric's death  
  
Why?  
  
It was the haardest thing  
You've ever done  
Leaving Harry  
That night  
How many times  
Did you regret that?  
  
Why?  
  
Next you saw him  
Was near the end of summer  
In your old house  
He had grown  
  
Why?  
  
The following Chrstmas  
Was the happiest you spent  
Since the betrayal of the rat  
  
Why?  
  
After Christmas  
You saw him but once  
Through the fire  
Who knew  
It was the last time  
You'd speak to him again  
  
Why?  
  
It was not the old betrayer  
But a new one  
Kreacher  
Who'd have guessed  
That his name  
Sounded so much like what he was  
A creature  
  
Why?  
  
He sold you to Voldemort  
In essence  
Passing information to those  
Whom were once considered part of your family  
  
Why?  
  
Tending to Buckbeak's mysterious injury  
Word came  
Harry had gone to the Department of Mysteries  
Voldemort's trap had worked  
  
Why?  
  
It was because Harry loves you  
As much as you love him  
And would gladly take any risk  
To help you  
  
Why?  
  
You arrived in time  
To help a lot  
But you were knocked through the veil  
By Bellatrix's spell  
  
Why?  
  
To think, she was once your cousin  
  
Why?  
  
Harry saw you fall  
Couldn't believe it at first  
But when you did not answer him  
He knew the truth  
  
Why?  
  
Now he must pick up the pieces  
Move on with his life  
And it will be the hardest thing  
That he's ever had to do  
  
Why?  
  
He never knew his parents, Sirius  
But he knew you  
  
Why, Sirius?  
Why did you have to die?  
  
A/N- Don't mind if it sucks, I wrote it at 3am (When I finished The Order  
of the Phoenix). It was just my summary of what we know of Sirius, and how  
cruel his life was. Darn you JK! Why did Sirius have to die?!?  
As a side note, if it's not too much trouble, please review. 


End file.
